1. Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to merchandise inventory control and/or security labels and/or tags. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to such labels and/or tags that have a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) device such as an inlay, tag or label and that provide unobtrusive RFID capability for merchandise during some or all of the production, processing, warehousing and merchandising, and that is especially suitable for small-sized and expensive merchandise.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices incorporating RFID technology are widely used for a variety of different applications, including inventory control, tracking, guard and security systems. Such systems are well known in the retail industry, including in connection with clothing and merchandise inventory control and security from theft and other potential losses.
RFID devices may have a variety of integrated components, among them an RFID chip containing data such as an identification code for the type of product and even for the exact piece of goods associated with a unique identification code. Other components include an antenna electrically connected to the RFID chip, which is responsible for transmitting signals to and/or receiving signals from another RFID device, for example, an RFID reader system. The antenna and RFID chip are typically provided on a substrate such as plastic which can then be attached to an object or incorporated into another structure, such as a tag or label.
In one example, an RFID reader is associated with a point-of-sale location or check-out counter of a retail facility and detects the chip in a label or tag associated with an article, consumer goods or other piece or item of merchandise, which can include the register or sales price of that item. In another example, an RFID-readable label or tag is attached to a piece of merchandise in a retail facility, which labels or tags are scanned using an RFID reader to keep proper count of the product inventory and/or to be used as a security measure functioning as a so-called guard label or tag.
Ludwig et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0245112 describes a multilayer flexible film body, taught to be for particular use as a label film or a packaging film. A decorative layer can include a sensor element for detecting an external activation signal such as an alternating field including the use of RF field senders, among others. The film body can be in the form of an RFID tag.